


A Hundred Crimson Sols | Cover

by allsovacant



Series: drafts, words, etc [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Version 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Space!lock AU that everyone should read.I've made a cover of this work last year so this is just a modified version.Please support the author by leaving comments and kudos! Thank you so much!*cue Aerosmith's I Don't Want To Miss A Thing song*





	A Hundred Crimson Sols | Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elldotsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hundred Crimson Sols](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151099) by [elldotsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee). 



[](https://imgur.com/w1bx3IV)


End file.
